Turbo (Wreck-It Ralph)
Turbo, also known as King Candy, is the main antagonist of Disney's 52nd full-length animated feature film Wreck-It Ralph. He is the former boss of Sour Bill, Wynnchel & Duncan (and the Cy-Bugs at the end, shortly before his demise). He is also Vanellope's arch-rival and Wreck-It Ralph's arch-enemy. He was voiced by Alan Tudyk who also voiced Lenny from Ice Age, Duke of Weselton in Frozen, Alistair Krei in Big Hero 6, Duke Weaselton in Zootopia and Ludo in Star vs. the Forces of Evil and is inspired by the comedian Ed Wynn. Personality From the beginning, Turbo was an arrogant and conceited character. He adored the attention given to him by gamers and the praise that came with being the star of a popular console. Having adopted an inflated ego, Turbo became obsessed with preserving his popularity, and was deathly determined to remain "the greatest racer" in the arcade—even if it meant taking over another game and eliminating the innocent in the process. Turbo spent the latter half of his life as King Candy—the eccentric and flamboyant ruler of Sugar Rush. With a penchant for giggling, King Candy carried himself with a bubbly, yet posh conduct, giving off the impression that he was a benevolent and fun-loving ruler (his favorite pastime—apart from racing—included throwing candy to his adoring fans while shouting, "Have some candy!"). Underneath his jovial image, however, King Candy remained vain and corrupt. He was extremely possessive of Sugar Rush—demanding that he be addressed as the "rightful ruler" when introduced by Sour Bill—and flaunted his status as king by having his trademark and likeness plastered throughout the game. When threatened, King Candy's normally cheerful demeanor would become ruthless and violent. This, coupled with his dangerously short temper, hinted at the king's true nature. He also showed signs of sadism, being particularly fond of locking people in his "fungeon". King Candy's most essential attribute was his intelligence. With this, he was able to remain in power for a total of fifteen years. He was cunningly deceptive, exploiting his noble appearance and charisma to manipulate those around him into believing his antagonistic actions were for the purpose of keeping Sugar Rush "safe". An example of this is when he manipulated Ralph into keeping Vanellope from racing, claiming that her life would be at risk should she ever do so. King Candy developed throughout the film, both in appearance and motives. Having gone from a racer, to a king, to a virus, his motives elevated from a mere lust for fame and attention, to an additional lust for power and authority. Once he became a Cy-Bug, King Candy sought to not only rule Sugar Rush, but the entire arcade, and was looking forward to doing so. Traits like these are what ultimately make King Candy a virus, what video game characters christen as dangerous threats that can spread and control. In relation to this, he proved to be a difficult force to defeat, having endured two supposed "deaths" prior to his final demise—each time he resurfaced, Candy was more powerful and sinister than his previous incarnation. In the end, King Candy can be considered as a sociopath. Beneath the mirage of a pleasant figure and comedic relief lies a wicked and psychopathic malefactor with a lack of boundaries and thirst for attention and power, willing to achieve these obsessions by any means necessary Appearance As Turbo Turbo was a short and stocky man with pale gray skin. He had bright yellow eyes with no irises, and tombstone-like yellow teeth. He also had what appears to be dark eye bags and laugh lines around his mouth, giving his face an overall skeletal look. His entire head was covered by a white racing helmet that was painted with a red signature "T" (for Turbo), and he wore a matching white and red jumpsuit. On the Turbo Time cabinet, he had a more cartoonish face, he had white eyes and teeth, and his helmet was painted with a red streak, in the centre. As King Candy King Candy was a bald, white-skinned old man with gray hair tufts and eyebrows. He had beady, dark eyes and a cartoonishly large, bulbous nose. The king's most notable feature would be his tiny, golden crown that is usually slanted atop his large head. He wore a purple tailcoat with a white shirt and vest, covered in glitter, lace collar, and cufflinks. There were also two golden buttons on the back of the tailcoat. A notable feature would also be his red bow-tie, which resembled a candy wrapper. He also wore poofy golden and caramel pants and purple slippers with red gumdrops at the tip that jingled whenever he moved frantically. During the races, the king would don a particular racing outfit that consisted of his prominent outfit, along with brown gloves, a large, golden and caramel helmet, and black racing goggles with red lenses. His kart, formerly Vanellope's, seems to be made almost completely out of sugar. In most promotional material, King Candy is seen with his miniature candy cane, which was only featured briefly in the film during the Random Roster Race. As a Cy-Bug As a Cy-Bug, Turbo was about 30 feet (10 m) long and his face repeatedly glitched over from King Candy to Turbo, as if a render error, though King Candy was apparently the default face. He had the body structure of a silverfish, could curl into a ball for protection, and had a neck that could expand in length. His colors consisted of mostly purple, orange, and pink, and the tip of his claws had a darker tone of purple. He also gained six orange striped legs; four large ones, and two smaller ones located on his chest. His head also sported purple markings, which were also seen on his face along with a yellow marking under his crown. King Candy's crown also changed, now having a spiky appearance and apparently becoming a permanent part of his body. With his transformation, he gained sugarcoated, hot pink, wings for flight that can fold in at will. Whenever his Cy-Bug programming occurred, King Candy's eyes turned blue and pixelated, while the Turbo persona remained unchanged. King Candy also retained his cufflinks, lace collar, and red bow-tie with the transformation. History Beginnings Turbo's game Turbo Time was very popular at Litwak's arcade, and he loved all the attention that his fans gave him. One day, a new racing game named RoadBlasters came in and proved to be more popular towards the other kids because of superior graphics, leaving Turbo to become very jealous. Because of this, Turbo abandoned his own game, and inserted himself into RoadBlasters, causing the game to start glitching, much to the dismay of two boys playing the game. Once the boys reported this to Mr. Litwak, he had both Turbo Time and RoadBlasters unplugged immediately. This notorious event is what led to coining the terms "game-jumping" and "going Turbo" by the video game characters in Litwak's to discourage themselves from moving from one game to another during arcade time (even the video game villains know better then to mess with their games' programming). However, unknown to everyone, Turbo actually escaped into Game Central Station before the two games were unplugged. He remained dormant, until years later, a new racing game called Sugar Rush was plugged into the arcade.Having infiltrated into the game, Turbo hacked into the game's codes and unplugged Princess Vanellope von Schweetz from the mainframe, turning her into a glitch. He also re-formated himself as King Candy, and locked away the memories of all the other characters in order to have them turn against her, leaving him to take full control of the game. Unfortunately for Turbo, there were two flaws in his plan; the game's codes would be restored if Vanellope was able to cross the finish line in a race, and though Vanellope apparently wasn't meant to be in the game, her picture was still on the side of the game console. Wreck It-Ralph Introduction In his disguise, Turbo is first seen as the ruler of Sugar Rush. First he was introduced by Sour Bill. Turbo partakes in the daily races with the status as Sugar Rush's best racer and acts in a very cruel manner (especially to Vanellope and later on, Ralph). In order to keep Vanellope from crossing the finish line in Sugar Rush races, Turbo creates a set of rules to which everyone in the land of Sugar Rush takes heed. Meeting Ralph Turbo seeing Ralph as a threat to his game, immediately takes action by forcing his guards to get rid of him, believing that Ralph is trying to take over Sugar Rush (though Ralph states that he's only after his Hero's Duty's Medal that Vanellope stole from him). Regardless of his attempts, Ralph manages to escape and he helps Vanellope build a kart to enter a race with in order to retrieve his Hero's Duty medal. Chase After Beard Papa tells Turbo that Vanallope is creating her cart, Turbo orders Wynnchel and Duncan and chases them, when they used a secret passage, Turbo orders the two officers to find them. In the codes Then King Candy come in after his two officers didn't find Ralph and Vanallope. The n he comes in to the password and he takes the medal from the winners cup code and keeps it in his code box. Tricking Ralph The King notices what Ralph is trying to do and goes so far as to use cheat codes to get Ralph his medal back so he'll no longer assist Vanellope in making a kart. Ralph tries to figure out why King Candy and the other racers have a grudge against Vanellope, to which King Candy explains that Vanellope could potentially make Sugar Rush become unplugged because of her glitching. King Candy then tricks Ralph into breaking Vanellope's kart. Revealed and Mutation At one point during the Random Roster Race, Vanellope catches up to King Candy, who viciously tries to ram Vanellope off the track. When Vanellope tries to escape, Candy instantly becomes enraged; he grabs his kart's antenna and brutally attacks Vanellope with it. As the angered king keeps attacking the glitch, Vanellope attmepts to disarm King Candy. As the two struggle, Vanellope's glitching reveals King Candy's true form: Turbo, the infamous main character of the racing game Turbo Time, much to the shock of the onlooking Ralph and Felix. Turbo then tries to ram Vanellope and her kart into a wall, but Vanellope consciously wills herself to glitch in order to escape. Turbo tries to chase her, but a Cy-Bug blocks his path and devours him which makes him fuse with that Cy-Bug. Fight with Ralph Before Ralph can release the final batch of Mentos into the volcano, Turbo knocks him away. He then declares to Ralph that thanks to him, he is now the most powerful arcade virus and can take control of every game in existence. After a lengthy fight, Turbo flies up into the air, dragging Ralph to force him to see Vanellope getting killed by a swarm of Cy-Bugs. Fortunately, Vanellope uses her glitching to escape the Cy-Bugs, and Ralph breaks free from Turbo's grasp, plummeting down into the Mentos atop the volcano to ensure that the beacon is set off properly. The powerful punch successfully dislodges all the Mentos and sends them into the Diet Cola Hot Spring. Death As the beacon lights, all the Cy-Bugs are attracted to it and perish in the process. Turbo, of course, tries to resist at first by alternating between his mesmerized Candy persona and his panicking Turbo one, but the Cy-Bug programming overwhelms him and he flies to the beacon and his death. Because he is from a different game, he is unable to regenerate Powers and Abilities Besides being a notable racer, his ambitions and envy drove him to learn new things and brew up nefarious plots. He is the only video game character presumed to have managed to crack the Sugar Rush security code (which was a reference to what's known as the Konami code) and re-program it to become the main character while leaving Vanellope out. When it comes to physical strength, he is a weakling; but that changed when he was nearly devoured by a Cy-Bug and manages to merge with it, gaining great strength in the process as well as the ability to fly. Quotes Trivia *There were some foreshadows of King Candy being Turbo. **He bears little to no resemblance to the other racers' anime-like style (looking more like an American 1950s cartoon character), hinting he is not truly from Sugar Rush. **King Candy quickly remembers Ralph as when he was Turbo, he was next to Fix-it Felix. **When he learns that Ralph has game-jumped, he begins to overreact and accuses Ralph of "going Turbo" and attempting to take over his game. **According to Felix's flashback about Turbo's backstory, Turbo eerily sounds like king Candy. **He has access and knowledge of Sugar Rush's code and used it to get the medal even though he claimed no one could regain the medal, making his true motives questionable. **King Candy's data box was extremely larger than the others in the CPU room. **Just before he lies to Ralph about Vanellope and her game causing Ralph to destroy her go-kart, King Candy can be seen panicking as Ralph tries to attack him, not out of cowardice, but rather because he is actually aware that he is not supposed to be in that game. **When Ralph sees Vanellope in the game console, she was riding King Candy's go-kart, proving that King Candy hacked the game and stole the car and made it his. *King Candy's design resembles the Mad Hatter, a character from another animated film by Disney titled Alice in Wonderland. Plus the Mad Hatter's voice was Turbo's inspiration, Ed Wynn. He may have also resembled candy-maker Willy Wonka from the classic 1971 movie Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. *In the playable, browser-based game adaptation of Sugar Rush, one can unlock King Candy himself as a playable racer simply by typing in the code "KING CANDY". In the Japanese version, this code is "7eleven". *In the early stages of production, King Candy owned a unicorn with a candy corn-themed horn named Skittles, a name of the real-life candy. *As King Candy, his fans were anthropomorphic popcorn. *Turbo's story is a dark parallel to that of Ralph: Ralph is programmed to be a villain in his own game, but is kind-natured and cares for the other characters in his game. Turbo, on the other hand, was programmed to be the hero of his game, but in truth is arrogant and mean-spirited, having no value for anyone else besides himself. In fact, Turbo is a glimpse of the type of person Ralph would've become had he become too obsessed with getting what he wanted instead of doing the right thing. *Even after his identity is revealed, the credits, closed captions, and even fans of the film still refer to Turbo as King Candy, possibly due to the amount of time he spent in the film in his King Candy persona as his true form being Turbo was a plot-twist. *Turbo looks very different from his promotional art render of himself on the side of his game cabinet, with his render showing a much happier and cartoony appearance. In his actual game, Turbo (and the twins) look much more fatigued and gaunt. *Turbo is so far the only main villain voiced by Alan Tudyk. Plus Tudyk considered Turbo as one of his darkest villain roles. *Despite the fact that Turbo is the main villain of the film, in its video game, the Cy-Bug Queen is. Navigation intolerance to losing Category:Extravagant Category:Egotist Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Control Freaks Category:Liars Category:Monarchs Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Category:Saboteurs Category:Charismatic Category:Hypocrites Category:Master Manipulator Category:Abusers Category:Cowards Category:Humanoid Category:Brainwashers Category:Trickster Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Usurper Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Hybrids Category:Brutes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Monsters Category:Mutated Category:Mentally Ill Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Genocidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Envious Category:Game Changer Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Oppressors Category:Crackers Category:Gaolers Category:Wrathful Category:Fighter Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Destroyers Category:Mastermind Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Tyrants Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Vengeful Category:Deal Makers Category:Reality-Warpers Category:God Wannabe Category:Sadists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Obsessed Category:Outcast Category:Sophisticated Category:Opportunists Category:Archenemy Category:Mutants